


Shake it up, baby

by Rei



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean makes a manly noise of amusement. (He’s <i>not</i> giggling, okay? He doesn't giggle. And Havok can shove his stupid comments.) “Your two dads are going to kill me,” he announces. He's strangely okay with the thought. </p><p>Raven frowns and rolls her eyes at him. “Charles isn’t my dad, you bimbo. He wishes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it up, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I loved Raven and Sean Cassidy the most and I always wanted them to hang around, smoke some dope (hey, it's the 60's!) and talk about ... well sex. xD It's not as kinky as it sounds. I guess?
> 
>  **Implied Pairings:** Erik/Charles, Raven-- >Erik, Hank-->Raven, Raven/Erik/Charles, Sean-->Raven, Sean-->? 
> 
> It was also for my H/C_Bingo: "Unrequited pining".

_Well, work it on out, honey_  
You know you look so good  
You know you got me going now  
Just like I knew you would  
 **Beatles: "Twist and Shout"**

Sean likes Raven the most. 

Not _that_ way, okay? 

She’s just really nice and funny and she actually does talk to him, which most girls don’t. 

Well, maybe he used to like her _that_ way, too. But only in the beginning.  
Raven is really pretty and sexy and let’s be honest, she’s probably every guys wet dream. But despite evidence to the contrary Sean isn’t stupid and he knows a hopeless case when he sees one.  
Sometimes Sean thinks Raven is interested in Hank. He isn’t sure though, because sometimes they seem pretty close and other times there’s a certain kind of tenseness surrounding them that’s not entirely due to unsolved sexual tension.  
At least she's definitely not into Havok though, which he totally understands, because that guy is a serious douchebag who has some serious issues.  
Hell, she might be interested in Erik, for all he knows, or even in Charles (which is a little bit disturbing considering the fact they’re almost siblings), but he’s pretty sure she’s so totally not into supersonic gingers. 

So, okay. No hot blondes for him. 

But she’s still smart and hilarious and she’s a pretty cool friend.  
Which is exactly why she squeals and laughs and promises not rat him out to the Professor when she catches him in his room one night about to roll a joint. 

“Uhm…,” he says, hands stopping mid-motion. 

“I knew it!” she yelps and points at him. 

“It’s not what you…”

“I knew it! That’s why you’re always so _rela~xed_.” She stretches the word until it has ten syllables. 

“I…shit. I can explain…” He starts to sweat. This isn’t good. He’s pretty sure the professor wouldn’t approve of this. And he likes Charles too much to ever disappoint him. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Banshee.” Unfazed she jumps on his bed and waves her hand airily. She smiles her Cheshire cat grin. “I won’t tell anybody that you’re a hippie stoner.” 

“I’m not!” he squeaks indignantly. He’s not a stoner, really. He just smokes dope sometimes to unwind. One joint or maybe two. Not more. Never more. 

“Oh, you totally are.” She giggles. “Which is cool by the way. I think everybody in this mansion could do with some more relaxation and entertainment. Everybody’s always so goddamn serious all the time.” She sighs and rolls her eyes. 

“It’s a serious situation?” he offers, even though he secretly agrees with her. 

“It is and this is exactly why you need to share some of your stuff with me.”

“Oh no! No, wait. Raven, really, I really don’t think this is…” 

Of course he has no say in it. Even though the mere thought of the professor’s reaction should he _ever_ discover Sean shares weed with his favorite little sister makes him shudder. Not to mention Erik. Oh God, Erik.  
Sean wants to die a little when he thinks about it. 

He’s pretty sure Erik wouldn’t mind so much the occasional use of marijuana, but he sure doesn’t like it when something (or _somebody_ ) upsets Charles. It’s a known fact. And Erik is a scary son of a bitch if there ever was one. He looks like the type who knows where to hide the bodies. 

“You think too much,” Raven complains lazily. She’s rolling around his bed, relaxed and loose-limbed, one joint between her lips. Right now she lies on her back, one arm behind her head, legs outstretched. She dreamily watches the ceiling as if it became incredibly fascinating somehow. 

Sean makes a manly noise of amusement. (He’s _not_ giggling, okay? He doesn't giggle. And Havok can shove his stupid comments.) “Your two dads are going to kill me,” he announces. He's strangely okay with the thought. 

Raven frowns and rolls her eyes at him. “Charles isn’t my dad, you bimbo. He wishes.”

Sean collapses into a helpless fit of laughter while Raven makes indignant noises. “That sounds like a serious kink.”  
Maybe Ravens totally should have, like, a threesome with Charles and Erik. That might loosen everybody up. 

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t mean it like that.” She pouts and looks incredibly sexy doing it.  
Maybe Sean _is_ a little bit into her. Maybe.  
Or maybe it’s just the dope talking. 

“I wouldn’t mind having a dad like Charles,” he states contemplatively, blowing some smoke up at the ceiling. 

“Oh really,” she drawls. “Now, who’s kinky? Believe me when I tell you, Charles is not into being anybody’s sugar daddy.”

“No, I mean, seriously.” Sean closes his eyes for a moment. The joint is warm and glowing beneath his fingers and suddenly he remembers being eleven and smoking for the first time. And he remembers how his dad hit the cigarette right out of his mouth. 

“I stole my first cigarette from my dad,” he says softly, dreamily. “He wasn’t happy about it. I just think… must be nice to have had a dad that was a little bit like Charles. A dad who’s into books instead of booze. Who is, like, supporting and stuff…”

For a second a strange emotion flickers across her face, something akin to sadness. Might be sympathy, might be pity, he doesn’t know and right now he finds he doesn’t particularly care. Anyway, it’s gone before he’s able to decipher it. 

“Yeah, my genitor was a real sunshine, too.” She blows smoke out and rolls her eyes lazily, like it doesn’t really matter. Except it does.  
It always matters. 

“I’m sorry”, he says. It stupid and redundant, but it’s the only thing he can think of.

“Sorry can’t buy me love”, she sings and waves his apologetic expression away. “Who cares? I barely remember him.” 

They’re all orphans in mutant land, Sean thinks.  
Which is a little bit sad and a little bit funny, considering the weirdos and nutcase he has been hanging out with recently. 

“If we were a big happy family”, Sean says dreamily, “Charles would be the nice dad. And Erik obviously would be the strict dad who would send you to bed without dinner.”  
And Havok would totally be the annoying brother who never stops bugging him. He can totally imagine that. 

Obviously Raven can't. “Would you _stop_ it?! You’re disgusting, you know that, right?” 

“Why? It’s true, isn’t it?”

Raven frowns. “I don’t want Charles to be my dad. He’s my brother. I’d go for friend too, you know, but he’s really not my dad, even if he likes to think so. And I definitely don’t want _Erik_ to be my dad.” She sounds appalled and offended and a little bit angry. 

“I can’t imagine why.” He snorts, but he doesn’t dare to say more, because Raven is mean when she gets angry and she has claws and teeth and she has no qualms about hitting boys. 

He thinks it should be disgusting, because Raven is barely out of her teens and Erik is definitely older than she is. But there’s something about her and Erik… something that’s more than sexual attraction, something Sean can’t quite put his finger on. As if they see each other in a way Charles would never see either of them. Sean’s not sure what to make of it though. Might be something, might be nothing. It’s not his business anyway. 

She looks at him through her thick long lashes. “You’re such a sucker, Sean. And a hippie stoner.”  
It sounds almost nice. Her pink little tongue darts out and licks across her lips and she smiles her sharp little smile and Sean thinks he’s pretty much doomed. 

“You’re kind of hot,” he says without thinking.

“You’re kind of not.” 

“Ouch. Hurt the Supersonic’s feelings, why don’t you?” He presses a hand against his chest dramatically. 

She smiles knowingly (again he’s reminded of a cat that just got the cream) and raises her joint to her lips lazily.  
“Don’t get your panties in a twist. You’re not into me, Sean. You just _think_ you are.” 

“Is that right?” He snatches the joint back from her and takes a deep breath before she takes it away from him again. “Oh please enlighten me. Do tell me more about whom I’m into.”

She squints at him and he tries not to feel scared. Her face is so close that he could count the freckles across her nose, if he were inclined to do something like that.  
“Let’s see.” She smirks. Joint still between her fingers, she changes in front of her eyes. Her hair becomes straighter and darker and her figure a little bit lighter. Sean blinks. 

“This is Moira.” He frowns. “What are you…?”

“Not your type?” 

“Yes, no, I mean…I guess. She’s pretty and nice and…”

Raven laughs, Moira’s soft little laugh, and before he can protest she changes again. This time it’s Charles’ gentle face looking at him, but it’s all wrong somehow, especially since it’s wearing a smirk that is pure Raven.  
“Come to daddy”, he singsongs in a way that’s really disturbing and makes his skin crawl. 

“Stop it”, he says a little more harshly than intended.  
It’s _Charles_ , for Christ’s sake. It’s not funny. 

“Maybe Hank? Or Erik?” She changes more rapidly, features flickering in and out of focus and changing so fast it becomes a blur. Her body becomes muscular and then lanky, but always firm and inviting, enticing due to the way she shifts on the bed and the way she looks at him. 

“Raven…” He starts to feel uncomfortable. "Stop it."

“Maybe you’re into blondes”, she says, wearing her own face again. 

“You are a blonde”, he feels inclined to point out, watching the sun painting shadows and swirls on her gold colored hair. 

“I’m not the only one.”  
Her face morphs into someone familiar, slowly this time as if she’s doing it on purpose, and Sean’s heart almost stops. 

“Havok.” He laughs, except it comes out wrong, harsh and breathless. “Very funny. Great joke. Now change back.” 

“You sure about that?” Alex asks and raises his eyebrows. “I see the way you look at me, Cassidy.”

“Raven…”

“I know you want me. Of course you do, since I’m basically so good looking I blind people with my beauty.”

“Stop it.”

He smiles. This time it’s pure Havok, all snide and condescending. “Why don’t you ever say my real name, Cassidy?”

His heart skips a beat and he starts to feel sick.  
" _Stop it, Raven!_ It's not funny!"  
There must've been something in his voice, because Raven instantly changes back. 

"Okay," she replies, calmly dragging the joint to her lips. Her eyes rest on his face, but she doesn't say anything else. 

Sean swallows and for a second he feels as if there's not enough air to breathe in the whole house. 

"I don't even like blondes," he mutters. 

Something in Ravens face changes and she looks all soft all of a sudden. "I know. I was just being stupid. Blondes are silly little bitches anyway, right?"

He nods, still feeling pretty shaken up. 

Sean still likes Raven the most. 

And he doesn't like Alex.  
Not even a little.  
Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Sean/Alex? Hell, yeah I ship it. ;P


End file.
